Thoughts
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: The thoughts of DA characters.
1. ASHA

Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: Any thing from season 1 and up to some assembly required, maybe after that, depending on how long I make this.  
  
Summary: Thoughts of DA characters.  
  
Raring PG  
  
A/N: woke up at like 2 am and this popped into my mind. Went to write just the idea down and ended up with a lot more. So excuse me if this sux cuz I was more than half asleep.  
  
1 ASHA  
  
I don't like her. What can I say? I tried. I really did. Ok, I didn't try that hard. How can Logan like her? And her name! Max is a guy's name not a girl's name. I just don't know what Logan sees in her. I mean she's some kind of super freak. And they can't even touch or he's dead! But every time I'm over there it's Max this, Max that. It just makes me sick! Why does he want her? He can have me! But no, he wants the revved up super freak, he doesn't want normal. Why can't she just run off with her fuzzy little friends and leave Logan behind? 


	2. ALEC

Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: Any thing from season 1 and up to some assembly required, maybe after that, depending on how long I make this.  
  
Summary: Thoughts of DA characters.  
  
Raring PG  
  
A/N: woke up at like 2 am and this popped into my mind. Went to write just the idea down and ended up with a lot more. So excuse me if this sux cuz I was more than half asleep.  
  
Alec  
  
Logan's in love with her. Zack was to. I guess I can see why. I act like I don't care about her, but I do. I'm gonna have to start taking this brother/sister thing a little more seriously. I mean I do owe her everything. She was right, the real world is better than that hellhole Manticore was. So I owe her for getting me out. And when she got that scientist guy to get the bomb out of my neck. She could have let me die. She could have been with Logan. I was shocked when she helped me. I thought she'd let me die. I owe her so much. I've tried to find someone to get rid of that virus, but haven't found any one. I will find some one though. I'll get her with Logan. I have to. 


	3. JOSHUA

Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: Any thing from season 1 and up to some assembly required, maybe after that, depending on how long I make this.  
  
Summary: Thoughts of DA characters.  
  
Raring PG  
  
A/N: woke up at like 2 am and this popped into my mind. Went to write just the idea down and ended up with a lot more. So excuse me if this sux cuz I was more than half asleep.  
  
  
  
Joshua  
  
Miss father. Want to find father. Want him to help Max be with Logan. Like father's books. Like Little Debbie Cakes Like Max. Like the outside. But Little fella says no go outside. SAys people are afraid of what they don't understand. Halloween was fun. Went outside. Halloween special. When next Halloween? Isaac gone. Miss Isaac. Maybe Max come later. Maybe Original Cindy come to. Maybe they bring me Little Debbie Cakes. Little fella. Big fella. 


	4. ORIGINAL CINDY

Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: Any thing from season 1 and up to some assembly required, maybe after that, depending on how long I make this.  
  
Summary: Thoughts of DA characters.  
  
Raring PG  
  
A/N: woke up at like 2 am and this popped into my mind. went to write just the idea down and ended up with a lot more. so excuse me if this sux cuz i was more than half asleep.  
  
Original Cindy  
  
Damn. My Boo got it rough. It takes her a year to admit she has feelings for roller boy, then BAM. She touches him and he's dead. Then Zack shows up, and he goes whack, and she has to send him away. And that Alec guy. Nice, when he buys the beer. But otha wise he's a pain in the ass. But what can you say about a guy who considers Sketchy his best friend? Sketchy. He's been actin like a bigger idiot than usual. Must have something to do with Alec. And Normal. He's still got that stick up his ass. If anything it's gotten bigger. Then there's that Rafer dude who just won't give up. Constantly following Max around. Original Cindy is bout ready to lay da smackdown on his scrawny white ass. Max's life is crazy. She'll get through though, it'll be hard, but she'll get through it. 


	5. LOGAN

Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: Any thing from season 1 and up to some assembly required, maybe after that, depending on how long I make this.  
  
Summary: Thoughts of DA characters.  
  
Raring PG  
  
A/N: woke up at like 2 am and this popped into my mind. went to write just the idea down and ended up with a lot more. so excuse me if this sux cuz i was more than half asleep.  
  
Logan  
  
I can finally walk, and she can't touch me. She won't even come within two feet of me. . She hardly comes over anymore. This is so hard. I've always liked her. I don't know when I fell in love with her. Max said Asha likes me, I should just hook up with her. But I can't. And I think it hurts Asha that I don't like her like that. No one can find a cure for this virus. And soon Max will be gone. She's slowly leaving, walking out of my life. I can't take it. WE can't even just eat dinner anymore. She's to scared. When she thought she touched me, it only turned out to be chicken pox. Asha said she was almost crying. I've never seen her cry before. Not even over Zack. Never. This is so hard. 


	6. MAX

Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
Spoilers: Any thing from season 1 and up to some assembly required, maybe after that, depending on how long I make this.  
  
Summary: Thoughts of DA characters.  
  
Raring PG  
  
A/N: woke up at like 2 am and this popped into my mind. went to write just the idea down and ended up with a lot more. so excuse me if this sux cuz i was more than half asleep.  
  
Max  
  
This stupid virus. I fianlly admit that I really like Logan and now I can't touch him. When I thought I'd killed him I was so scared. i was so relived it was only chicken pox. Zack. What hey did to him, I still can't belive. It was hard to watch him go by and pretend not to know him. Then there's Alec. I have to admit he can be an ass sometimes, but I'm glad he's here. I usually have to force him to help me save someone from Mantiocre. But this time he actually came to me for help. He's getting better at this stuff. Joshua. He's so sweet. I feel so bad for having to kill Isaac. And I feel bad that I have to disapoint him everytime he wants to go outside. I don't know how I'd make it without Cindy. I just don't know what I'd do. I can tell her everything from Logan to Lydecker. But sometimes I wonder why. Why me? Why did all this happen to me? 


End file.
